The 4 neutral families
by Gr33kMyth
Summary: rewriting this story the first rewritten chapter will be up soon:-
1. Chapter 1

*Rewriting and fixing my errors!

**Review! Review! Review!

The 4 neutral families.

The Potters.

The Potters were killed on October 31st. They left behind The twins, Harry and Alex. They will be the most important potters in their history. The Potters are neutral. They were never light or dark. They are purebloods till the end. Nothing could ever change that. People saw the Potters as light for one reason they were related to Gryffindor. One of the most powerful Wizards of the age. After that no potter could lose the reputation of being known as a light side wizard or witch.

The Malfoys.

The Malfoy family has always been known as supporters of the dark arts, in truth they have always been neutral. They never followed anyone before why would they start now? They always believed in traditions, but they never thought about killing or destroying some elses life, like Voldemort did. They still believed they were always to be above half-bloods and muggleborns though.

The Greengrasses.

The Greengrasses were a lot like the Malfoys. They were neutral and very traditional. They were also protective of their own. They had been blood brothers to the potters for over a hundred year. Not many people knew about that relationship. They had defended the others family and they would never ruin that. They would do anything to protective the others family.

Harry potter/Daphne Greengrass

Draco Malfoy/ OC (Alexandra Potter)

The potter's are heirs to many people read more to find out.

Also:

Neville Longbottom/Tracy Davis

Slytherin/Smart/pureblood potters.

Chapter one coming soon!

I own none and please review :)


	2. Malfoy and Greengrass

Greengrass and Malfoy

Chapter one.

The two men were just sitting poring drink after drink. They had just put the kids to bed. Their wives had broken down, they had tried to confront them but failed miserable at it. To them it hadn't hit them yet. They had just lost the two best people in the world. They knew the potters fought to save everyone they could. They knew that no matter what they would want them to raise their child into the purebloods they were. They also knew that they had to act fast then they could grieve with their families.

They had only one priority right now and that was trying to keep Dumbledore away from the potter twins. All he would do is ruin the lives. They would not let that happen.

"We need to go do it now well everyone is asleep Lucas." Said Alec Greengrass, sighing.

"I know, we should go now before the bastard has a chance. Alec?" Said Lucas, Lucius Malfoy, sighed too.

"Yes?" said Alec.

"Do you think they will be okay? Harry and Alex are just so young. And carry much power in our world. They will be looked on for much advice. Do you think we are the people for that job to teach them the ways of being a true pureblood and carrying on the long line of potters?" Lucas asked.

"They will be fine. Remember James and Lily trusted us to take care and raise them the way we would our own. They trusted you as Alex's godfather what does that tell you? They know we will try our hardest to do everything for them. And about the pureblood thing we have that handled. Alex is young but she is incredibly smart and already learning. The same with harry. We should worry about Dumbledore at this point." Alec said, smiling and clapping Lucas on his back.

"Come we must me going." Said Alec over his shoulder.

*hope u liked the first chapter I'm working on the second one as we speak.

*I own nothing but Alexandra.

**review and tell me everything on ur mind:)


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black

Chapter two

"Sirius?" Alec yelled. "What happened? Why are the aurors holding you?" Alec asked Sirius.

"I'm being framed Alec. They think I helped with killing James and lily! Help me!" Sirius said, pleading with Alec and Lucius.

"We will don't worry. And don't lose your head Harry and Alex need you Sirius." Lucius said.

The aurors then dragged Sirius to the cells. Lucius and Alec shared a look and sighed. They need to do more than they thought. This was going to be a long night. They just hoped they weren't too late to help Sirius.

"Come we need to hurry to help him. The children will need him the most as a father." Lucius said, starting to walk towards elevators.

The trip to the minister's office was quiet. They were both thinking of a quick way to get Sirius cleared and get the minster on their side. Alec was thinking this might be a bit tougher then they thought they might have to do this the Slytherin way.

"Stop Lucius I think we are going to have to be very Slytherin to have this go our way. We might have to become his backers just a small fee you know?" Alec suggested.

"I agree let's say about thousand Gallons a month?" Lucius asked, and then he turned and knocked on the minster's door. When they heard a "come in". They look at each other then push open the door.

"Lord Greengrass and Lord Malfoy, what a surprise I am surprised you two aren't celebrating with your families?" The Minster asked.

"Well minster we won't be celebrating anything. Until we know why you arrested Lord Black?" Lucius asked.

"Sirius Black? Why would you care about what happens to him?" Minster asked, looking between them both trying to decide why we asked.

"Because Minster he is head to one of the seven and he happens to be the godfather to Harry James Potter the future head of Potter." Alec said, starting to narrow his eyes at the wizard in front of him.

"Well get the aurors to bring him to this office NOW!" Lucius yelled, glaring at the minster wondering how he became minster.

"Yes lord Malfoy and Lord Greengrass I will get him and some truth serum. " The minster stammered out.

The minster rushes from the room to get Sirius and the serum. They both sit down and look at each other and share a small smile. We might just get this to work.

"Let's hope this works. James and lily would haunt us if he went to Azkaban." Alec says, cracking a smile.

"This will work he would never have harmed them he would rather have died for them. And he took that oath with us. He would be dead if he broke that. We have nothing to worry on that front. The thing to worry is getting Sirius custody of both Alex and Harry. He has to be the father figure. This means he needs the letter from James. Did you bring it?"Lucius asked, looking at Alec.

"Yes of course. Good thing I didn't I was going to check up on him after we were done here." Alec says.

They hear some running and turn around. The minster came and behind her were Sirius and the two aurors that were escorting him earlier. They look confused and look around then they spot us and glare. We of course smirk and shake our heads.

"Sirius. Are you okay?" Lucius asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yes I'm well. Just a little beat up."Sirius said.

"Minster please give him the truth serum so we can get this down. We have things to do please?" Alec stated.

"Yes of course." The wizard we call a minster said. He walked over and pushed Sirius into a chair and gave him the serum.

"What is your name?" the questioning has started.

"Sirius Black." easy question.

"Did you help kill the elder potters?" here it comes…..

"No." thank god.

"Who did?" interesting question we would love to know.

"Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Macnair. That's it." Lucius and Alec show a look. They are so died.

"One more question. Are you to take custody of the Potter twins?" where did that come from? The minster is smiling. I wonder why?

" yes."


	4. getting custody

I own nothing but Alexandra Potter.

Getting Custody

Chapter 3

There they are the Minster, Sirius, Alec and Lucius Staring at one another, trying to figure out if the Minster was joking or being serious. The Minster was of course being serious he wanted his last few weeks in office to be good ones. He also didn't believe Dumbledore when he came to issue the arrest because he knew potters trusted Sirius and because he was family. James Potter's parents were best friends to the Minster and when Sirius moved in with them, the Potter parents adopted him like their own. He also didn't want the twins to go to Dumbledore after he heard his plan for them.

"So I have requested a goblin to come and bring the Potter will to confirm everything. You should have custody of the twins within the next two hours." Said the minster, smiling at the three guys in front of him.

Sirius, Lucius, and Alec were stunned, they all had shocked looks and thinking is it this easy? They keep sharing looks they just didn't want to believe it was true. They were also wondering why the Minster was so eager.

"Minster a question for you while we wait for the goblin?" Alec asked.

"Of course ask away." He said, smiling.

"Why are you so eager?" Sirius blunted out. "I mean you had me arrested and were going to charge me with helping murder my best friends." He stated.

"Interesting question. The answer is I didn't issue the arrest. I would never believe you could do that to you family. Remember I also lost my best friends the elder potters just a few months ago they cared for to a great deal. You and James were brothers, I never believed it true." He said shaking his head.

"Also you are Harry's godfather you get custody. Dumbledore tried not two hours ago. Stating they were in danger and needed to be protected." He said looking disgusted.

"Sir?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." The minster asked, looking at Sirius.

"What was Dumbledore going to do with them?" Sirius was afraid to ask the question.

"Ahh the golden question there Sirius. He was going to send Alexandra across the pond and Send Harry to Lily's Muggle sister." Minster said Sighing.

"What?" Sirius, Alec and Lucius yelled, and then they all started to pace the room.

There was a knock on the door then his secretary said the goblin was here.

"Please send him in." said the Minster.

"Gentleman don't worry Dumbledore won't get custody. And won't touch them. Now sit." They sat.

"Here is the Potter will." Said the goblin.

"Thank you. Please have a sit." Minster said.

"Thank you Minster." The goblin said.

_We, James and Lily Potter are of sound mind and body. First we would like to say we are sorry that we can't be there for our children. We of course leave everything to Harry James potter and Alexandra Faith Potter. We leave our children in the custody of Sirius black, if he cannot take them then Alec Greengrass or Lucius Malfoy. Please take care of everything. We have left letters to each of you in the children trust vaults the goblin will allow you get them. Also there is a trunk with each of the children names in the family vault please give them the trunks when they are 10. It contains things for them to understand everything in their lives. Also Sirius try and take care of moony get him to understand why we are neutral and won't fight for the light anymore. He needs to know and I want him to be a part of your and the twins lives. Tell them we love them and are proud of them no matter what. Take care and watch out for Dumbledore he will try to get the Children on his side, don't let it happen. Goodbye for now. _

"There you go you have to sign a few papers then everything will be settled." Minster stated, happy that Dumbledore can't do anything.

"Good lets sign. Us three need to go check on the kids…."

****have a good Christmas. Merry chirsmas.*****


End file.
